Seiko Kimura
Seiko Kimura (忌村 静子 Kimura Seiko) is a character featured in Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Future. Seiko is a member of Future Foundation and is the leader of the 4th Division. Her responsibility is to aid in the development of new medicine and medical treatments. During her time at Hope's Peak Academy, her title was Ultimate Pharmacist (超高校級の「薬剤師」''chō kōkō kyū no "yakuzaishi.")'' Appearance Seiko is a tall woman with purple eyes and a sickly complexion. She has a pale grey hair and a respirator mask covering her mouth. She wears a dark-colored jacket, with the Future Foundation ID pinned to the lapel, a white dress shirt, a dark miniskirt held by a purple belt, long black stockings, and purple Mary Janes. Under her respirator mask, she wears braces. She also wears purple gloves with a single white stripe in the middle. Her eyes give her a frightening look. After consuming some of her drugs, her appearance changes drastically in a very short amount of time. Her eyes turn darker shade of purple with symbols resembling flames. Her body tenses, her hair turns very long, and her nails and teeth grow long and sharp. In this form, she appears much stronger and faster and she runs on all fours. Personality Seiko is stated to have a reserved personality and a stilted way of speaking. As a pharmacist, she has an extensive knowledge of medicine and drugs. She has created many different kinds of drugs, including ones that can drastically change one's physical appearance and make them much faster and stronger. Much like Kyoko Kirigiri, she is conscious of how easy it is for people to guess what she is thinking through her facial expressions, so she hides her face behind a mask. She gets startled easily and appears quite anxious, and during her time in high school she was shown to be quite shy too. She was described as soft-hearted, as she often took requests from other students. Seiko is shown to be one of the more compassionate members of Future Foundation, as she shows remorse over both Chisa Yukizome and Daisaku Bandai's deaths. She is shown to hate not being able to help her comrades, as she appears angry at herself for not being able to save Daisaku. During her high school years, she was described as soft-hearted, and she often took requests from other students. History Prior to the Tragedy Seiko has gone to the same school with Ruruka Ando and Sonosuke Izayoi all through elementary, middle and high school. Ruruka always relied on Seiko to do jobs for her and appeared quite manipulative towards her, something that constantly annoyed Seiko. Despite that, the two considered each other as close friends. As a teen, Seiko was scouted to attend Hope's Peak as part of the 76th Class as the Ultimate Pharmacist. After attending, she was classmates with Ruruka and Sonosuke an estimated 2-3 years before the Tragedy. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Despair During her time in Hope's Peak she had worked with Teruteru Hanamura in developing soup that can cause increase strength. Episode 04 - The Melancholy, Surprise, and Disappearance of Nagito Komaeda During their practical exam in their second year, an incident involving Nagito's plot to stop the exam caused Seiko's drug being mixed up by Ruruka and used her super-laxative instead of a strength drug in Ruruka's pastry, combined with Seiko unfortunately receiving Nagito's bomb switch (which was later triggered, resulting in an explosion), resulted in Seiko, Ruruka, and Sonosuke expelled from Hope's Peak Academy. Seiko and Ruruka both felt betrayed by one another in some way, placing the blame of expulsion upon each other, causing a rift in their friendship. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Future At some point in time after getting recruited by Koichi Kizakura for the Future Foundation, she became the head of the 4th Division. Her responsibility as the 4th Division leader is to aid in the development of new medicine and medical treatments. Seiko is one of the twelve executives that attended Makoto Naegi's trial, and thus became one of the final players in the "Final Killing Game", set by Monokuma. Episode 01 - Third Time's the Charm During a flashback at the beginning of the episode, Seiko is shown stopping Mikan Tsumiki from jabbing a needle into a patient's eye, quickly smacking it away, and leading to Mikan being capture. Seiko attended Makoto's trial along with the other ten Division leaders of Future Foundation. At some point during the discussion, Seiko agreed with Juzo Sakakura's statement to exterminate all of the Remnants of Despair and therefore, should execute Makoto who were protecting them. Soon after his arrival, Makoto was injured by Juzo and Kyosuke Munakata agreed to postponed the trial. Seiko remained inside the boardroom until an attack launched by the enemy. Seiko suspected that among their groups, someone had already told their location to the enemy. As a strange little ball with Monokuma's design was suddenly thrown inside the room, she was the first one to notice that it was actually filled with sleeping gas. She and the others were quickly rendered to sleep before they could contact to the HQ. After she woke up, Seiko and the others found a Monokuma bracelet had been set up on their wrists. Monokuma, who had been resurrected, announced the Final Killing Game featuring the Division leaders of Future Foundation. This started when Chisa's body fell from the ceiling. Episode 02 - Hang the Witch After Monokuma announced the rules of the Final Killing Game, Seiko showed her anger towards the Remnants of Despair. When she waited for everyone's vote for the attacker, Seiko witnessed Daisaku dying after he accidentally violated his NG Code. She immediately poured a substance to Daisaku and confirmed his death. Seiko also pointed Makoto as the attacker. Episode 03 - Cruel Violence and Hollow Words Seiko is seen walking around the halls, out of breath and tired. She saw Aoi Asahina and Miaya Gekkogahara and gave chase. Later, she ran into Ruruka and Sonosuke and ends up getting into a heated argument with her. She took her mask off, revealing braces. Seiko then ate some sort of green pill that she invented, causing her to go into a beserker-like state. Her eyes turned purple and her hair grew longer and body more muscular. Sonosuke threw a knife at her as they run away, but Seiko caught it in her mouth and broke it, and runs after them when they try to flee. Episode 04 - Who is a Liar Still on her pursue, Seiko tried to catch both Sonosuke and Ruruka. All of the traps that have been set by Sonosuke were easily thwarted by her immunity given from her green pills. She chased them down until her movement was halted by Sonosuke. When Sonosuke let Ruruka to escape alone, she tried to calm Seiko down and reminded her that they used to be friends. However, Seiko didn't accept her excuse, revealing her hatred toward both of them and saying that because of them she was expelled from Hope's Peak Academy. Seiko managed to destroy the door and continue her pursue. Relationships Ruruka Ando Ruruka is Seiko's childhood friend and fellow member of the 76th Class. Ruruka always relied on Seiko to do jobs for her, something that constantly annoyed Seiko. Despite that, the two considered each other as close friends. However, because of Nagito Komaeda, Seiko, Ruruka, and Sonosuke unknowingly got involved in a school bombing and were expelled due to this. These events led Seiko and Ruruka to hate and distrust one another, each believing the other to be a traitor. Sonosuke Izayoi Sonosuke was an acquaintance of Seiko's and a fellow member of the 76th Class. The two were on good terms, both being good friends of Ruruka, until the three were unknowingly involved in a school bombing because of Nagito. This led to them being expelled, and Sonosuke distrusts Seiko now because he believes she was responsible for the event. Quotes *"If that's it, I should have prepared a truth drug." (talking about Makoto Naegi's betrayal) Trivia *Her given name, Seiko (静子), means "peaceful child", while her last name, Kimura (忌村), means "mourning village". *Seiko's English voice actress, Erin Fitzgerald, also voices Junko Enoshima, Genocide Jack, and Kurokuma. Category:Danganronpa 3 Characters Category:Future Foundation Category:Female Category:Alive Category:Deceased